LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P8/Transcript
(The heroes are seen leaving the mutated forest. Jack is seen carrying Erin as she starts talking in her sleep) Jack: Hey Alex. Alex: Yeah? Jack: Dude come listen to this. Alex: Coming. (Alex walks over to Jack) Jack: Listen. (Alex moves in to listen to Erin) Erin: Fluffy..... Alex: Oh man! Jack: I know right? It's just gonna get better! Alex: Hold on let me get my phone out! (Alex pulls out his phone) Erin: No no… Leave Fluffy alone... Mine... Jack: Oh man if she found out we heard this shit. Alex: Its worth. Erin: No no… Take... Take Blanky instead.... Alex: !! Jack: Blanky? What's- Alex: Uh nothing! Ignore everything she's saying! (Alex starts recording on his phone) Jack: Is that supposed to mean something or...? Alex: Its nothing! Jack: Jeez all right.. Erin: Hmmm... *Starts to feel Jack's face* Jack: Da-wha-? Erin: Fluffy.... (Alex giggles at this) Alex: This is gold! Jack: I'm not a teddy bear! (Suddenly Erin wraps her arms around Jack and snuggles up to him) Alex: I think you are now! Jack:.... If this wasn't so cute, I'd be pissed. Alex: I'd assume as much. Tom: Hey guys! (Alex and Jack look at Tom) Jack: Yeah? Tom: I see it. Over there. (The two look to find a large abandoned building in the distance) Jack: Whoa. Alex: That has to be it. Izuku: Definitely. Ultron and his drones have to- ???: HELP!! SOMEONE!! Alex: Huh? Uraraka: What was that? Omega: Look! In the ravine! (The group goes up to the ravine) Izuku: Someone's down there? ???: Damn it.... ANYONE UP THERE?! Alex: Wait... The voice... Jack: It can't be. ???: I heard someone so please! ANYONE!! Miles: Ray...? (Alex walks over and looks into the hole to find Ray at the bottom) Ray: Oh! Oh thank god, I got some help finally! Alex: It is Ray! Ray: You... Wait. Alex Lorthare?? Alex: Yeah. Its me. Ray: If you're here then, the rest of the Defenders- (The other Defenders then look down the hole) Ray: Oh. Hey guys. Mina: Ray? Jack: What're you doing here? Ray: … L-Listen. I know you have no reason to trust me- Jack: We don't. Ray: But please listen. I'm trapped. My systems are damaged, my leg is trapped under a rock, and I have no way to get out. Please I need your help. Jack: Hmm yeah not buying it. Alex: Come on Jack, we gotta- ???: What's going on over here? (The heroes turn to find Lex standing behind them) Lex: Hey guys. Alex: Lex??? what are you doing here? Lex: That's what I was gonna ask. Also, what's up with Erin? Jack: She got hit by sleeping gas. Lex: Ah. I see. Alex: Wait wait, how did you get here? Lex: You know me Alex. Alex: Huh??? Jack: Look Lex, we're kinda busy here, did you- Lex: The hell happened to your hand? (Jack looks down at his robotic hand) Jack: Lost it saving Erin. Lex: Oh I see! The classic sacrifice for those you love move! Jack: Yeah. Lex: So who were you saving the fair princess from? Jack: That shit head robot down that hole. (Lex walks over and looks down the hole, seeing Ray) Lex: Hello down there! Ray: Uh... Hi? Lex: Is he stuck? Alex: Yeah. Lex: You gonna help him? Jack: No. Mina: Jack! Jack: That bastard works for Ultron and he cut off my hand! Alex: But Jack he- (In that moment Erin starts to wake) Erin: *Groans and opens her eyes* Hey... Can you keep it down...? I'm trying to- …. Wait. Where am I? Alex: Hey she's awake! Erin: What's going on....? Where's my...? Jack: *whispers* Fluffy? Erin: HUH?! Lex: What did he say? Alex: Not important. Erin: Alex what is going on?! Why am I in Jack's arms an where- Ray: HELLO!? DEFENDERS!? Erin: Wait, that voice. (Erin gets off Jack's arms and looks down the hole) Erin: Huh?? Ray??? Ray: Hey Erin. Erin: What are you doing down there?! Ray: Long story. Alex: He says he needs help out Erin. Ray: Yeah. Erin: Help??? Why? Alex: Not sure. Erin: Well what's wrong with him? Izuku: He's stuck under a rock. Erin: Can't you just lift it out Alex? Alex: I could but- Jack: We're not helping him! Uraraka: Come on Jack- Jack: Don't "Come on Jack" me! This guy cut off my arm and works for Ultron! He's the enemy! Ray: I DON'T WORK FOR ULTRON! (The heroes look back the hole) Erin: What did you say? Ray: I don't work for Ultron! I remember now! I remember who I am! And what he did to me! Erin:.... Izuku: He remembers? Erin: Hmm.... What's your sister's name? Ray: Rayla! Erin: Who did you work for before jail? Ray: The Puppetmaster! Erin: Do you remember who you were before Ultron? Ray: Yes, everything! Erin:... Guys, let's help him. Jack: WHAT!? Erin: He remembers who he is. Which means he's not with Ultron anymore. Jack: HOW DO YOU KNOW!? HE COULD HAVE WILLINGLY LET ULTRON TURN HIM INTO A MACHINE! Alex: Jack you're talking the arm thing a little far don't you think? Jack: How do you think it feels to have a metal hand? Do you know any famous heroes around this Omniverse with the same problem? Alex: Uhhh- Jack: Didn't think so! Mina: But Jack- Jack: Not to mention: This whole "needed help" BS is clearly a trap! Yuri: Its not a trap. He really does need help. Jack: Oh how the hell would you know? Yuri: My scans shows he's taking some damage and his repair system aren't activating. Alex: See? Jack: But he- Yuri: Jack, we gotta help him. That's what heroes do right? Jack:.....Right......You're right. Erin: Thanks Jack. *To Ray* Ray! We're coming to help! Ray: Really?! T-Thank you! Jessica: So how are we doing this? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts